Boneco de Neve
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "Apesar de sua frieza e todos os seus defeitos, o amo... Justamente porque ele é frio. Tem a pele branca, como a neve. É calmo e tranqüilo como o inverno. Lindo como os anjos que fazem no chão do parque durante a estação fria..."


**Boneco de Neve **

O fim do ano chegou e trouxe consigo o inverno. O lindo inverno... Conto os dias para que chegue logo essa estação, já que tudo sempre fica maravilhosamente perfeito. Fora que é uma época romântica, já que muitos casais começam a se entender e começam uma história de amor. Obviamente estou sozinha, por isso observo os outros. Mas quem eu mais "espio" mesmo é o meu melhor amigo, Hyuuga Neji. Para ele, o inverno também é a melhor estação, "porque tudo transparece calma e tranqüilidade".

Num parque perto de minha casa, sempre que neva muitas pessoas vão lá para montarem bonecos de neve. Neji não é exceção, assim como eu. Todos os anos eu, ele e suas primas, Hinata e Hanabi, vamos naquele pequeno local. Todavia, esse ano, parece que as duas não poderão ir, já que viajaram a América. Minha sorte é que Neji estará aqui comigo.

Desculpem a indelicadeza. Sou Tenten, Mitsashi Tenten. Tenho dezenove anos e curso o segundo ano de paisagismo. Desde os doze, quando estava na quinta série, amei o Hyuuga. Apesar de sua frieza e todos os seus defeitos, o amo... Justamente porque ele é frio. Tem a pele branca, como a neve. É calmo e tranqüilo como o inverno. Lindo como os anjos que fazem no chão do parque durante a estação fria... São esses os principais fatores de eu amá-lo por todos esses sete anos.

Peguei meu celular e disquei os números da casa – mansão – dos Hyuuga, que provavelmente estaria abrigando somente Neji. Enquanto ninguém atendia, olhei o relógio, que marcava exatamente 19h15. Talvez ele estivesse no banho, já que gosta de banhar-se cedo. Como sei disso? Simples. Quando dormia na casa – mansão – deles, a convite de Hinara, sempre via que ele entrava no banheiro às 19h10, aproximadamente. Desliguei e esperei o tempo passar...

Estava quase adormecendo quando tive uma ideia: fazer um presente de Natal ao Neji, afinal o dia estava perto. Porém, não sabia o que faria. Uma carta seria formal demais... Então descartei rapidamente essa opção. Pensei, pensei e pensei. Até que uma luz apareceu! Um bolo! E em vez de uma carta, um desenho! Entregaria no dia de montar o boneco de neve, que ficaria muito melhor, já que tive outra ideia.

Os dias se passaram e a véspera de natal havia chego. O dia de entregar meus presentes e construir um boneco de neve com Neji. Assim que acordei, comecei a fazer o desenho. Não foi tão complicado quanto escolher o bolo, já que sabia fazer tantos. Entretanto o Hyuuga não era tão chegado em doces. Então um bolo de baunilha, com cobertura de chantilly e meios pêssegos, recheado com a geléia da mesma fruta, molhado com calda de pêssegos em calda, seria ótimo!

Comprei todos os ingredientes num mercado próximo e no fim da tarde comecei a assar o bolo. O desenho já havia sido concluído. Mas como eu entregaria o doce? Óbvio! Só chamar Neji para um jantar em minha casa após o término do boneco de neve. Mandei uma mensagem a ele e logo saí de casa novamente. Mas dessa vez para comprar uma peruca longa, lisa e escura e um colar de pérolas falsas.

Depois de algumas horas fui ao parque, que estava totalmente branco. Outro _white christmas_... Poucas pessoas estavam ali, o que facilitaria a escolha de local. Esperei uns cinco minutos e Neji já estava lá.

- Demorei? – perguntou.

- Não, não. Acabei de chegar. – sorri. – Bom, ali é um bom lugar, não? – apontei ao centro do parque.

- Um ótimo lugar! Vamos. – saiu andando na frente e me chamou.

Assim que chegamos ao lugar que indiquei começamos a juntar neve. Neji fez a base do boneco e eu montei a cabeça e o tronco, digamos assim. Ele empilhou-as na base e assim começamos a enfeitá-lo. Aí que minha ideia foi colocada em prática. O Hyuuga colocou um gorro de papai-noel e um cachecol. Peguei dois gravetos que serviriam de braços e mãos. Colocamos botões e uma cenoura. Faltavam os olhos...

- Faltaram os olhos esse ano... – Neji comentou.

- Estão aqui comigo. – falei.

Tirei o colar de pérolas falsas da bolsa e o cortei. Antes que as pequenas pedras caíssem, segurei firmemente o fio. Cuidadosamente, coloquei pérola por pérola nos olhos, até que o colar fosse embora. Retirei o gorro e só o recoloquei após pôr a peruca que comprei. Dei uns passos para trás e observei o boneco de neve e logo depois Neji. Eram parecidos...

- Não vai me dizer que esse... Sou eu?

- Ah, como você é sem graça. – suspirei.

- Fui comparado com um boneco de neve. Como és cruel, Kami-sama!

- Não precisa de drama, Neji. Olhe. Só não são gêmeos porque você é um humano e ele é de neve. – ironizei. – São frios e brancos. A peruca é como seu cabelo e as pérolas como seus olhos. – sorri.

- Então me vê assim? – indagou.

- É mais ou menos assim... – sorri sem graça. – Mas então, poderá ir jantar em minha casa agora?

- Sim, sim. Não teria companhia se eu voltasse a minha casa.

Antes que fossemos embora, tiramos uma foto de recordação. Tínhamos até um álbum, portanto eram sete fotos. Uma de cada ano que já passamos juntos. Mas essa era a única em que eu e ele estávamos sós, a única em que o boneco de neve estava até personalizado de Neji e a única em que ele não estava com uma expressão indiferente no rosto. Parecia um tanto feliz, apesar da cara de interrogação.

Começamos a trilhar o caminho a minha casa e logo começou a nevar. Nem tão forte, nem tão fraca. Estava até gostoso, apesar do frio. Olhei em volta, enquanto andávamos, e percebi que só havia casais próximos a nós. Era um tanto constrangedor andar lado a lado de Neji, sem sermos nada além de amigos, no meio daquele monte de pares. Apressei o passo e ele me seguiu, assim chegamos a minha casa rapidamente.

- Diga-me, Srta. Tenten. O que fizeras para o jantar? – perguntou Neji.

- Neji, quer parar com essa formalidade? Essa é a sua segunda frase formal hoje... – repreendi-o. Era um tanto ridículo vê-lo agir daquela maneira.

- Tudo bem, eu parei. – suspirou. – Mas então, o que fez?

- Folgado... – murmurei. – Assei o famoso peru.

- Hum... Vejo que deixou assando... O cheiro está bom...

- Certo... Deixe seu casaco em algum lugar que não esqueça e vamos comer tudo bem?

- Hai.

O jantar foi rápido, tranqüilo e gostoso. Nem eu sabia que conseguia deixar um peru tão saboroso... Sorte do homem que casasse comigo no futuro, teria uma boa cozinheira em casa... Assim que acabamos, peguei o pequeno bolo na geladeira e o levei até a mesa. Fui até meu quarto rapidamente e peguei aquele desenho que fiz.

- N-Neji... Bom... I-Isso... É para você... – hesitei e estendi o desenho, que estava num envelope.

- Então quer dizer que planejou tudo isso, Tenten? – ele sorriu de canto. – "Eu te amo, Neji-kun. Assinado: Tenten" – ele leu em voz alta a frase que estava no canto do papel.

Corei. Sim, eu corei. Meu corpo paralisou e parei de piscar. Fiquei com medo da resposta de Neji, já que ele sorriu de canto novamente. Ele levantou da cadeira, deu pequenos passos até se aproximar de mim e roubar um selinho.

- Me ama?

- E-Eu te amo...

- Hum... Eu também te amo, Tenten-chan. – ele sorriu.

- J-Jura?

- Sabe que sou sincero, Tenten. – respondeu com sua típica frieza.

- Neji... – suspirei. – Fiz a sobremesa... Como não gosta de muito doce, fiz um bolo de pêssego... – informei-o.

- Quero provar, já que fez pensando em mim. – gabou-se.

Cortei o bolo e servi a ele e a mim. Se eu não o amasse tanto, o julgaria irritante. Porém não o vejo assim, e sim como um boneco de neve. Um ser frio e branco. Calmo e tranquilo. Mas o meu boneco de neve. O meu ser frio, branco, calmo e tranquilo. Para sempre meu Hyuuga Neji. Com todos aqueles defeitos que eu tanto amava.


End file.
